


Тигровая лилия

by Die_Glocke



Series: Tiger Lily [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Katsuki Yuuri, Female Victor Nikiforov - Freeform, Gyms, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: Вика - хороший фитнес-тренер с безупречной репутацией. Вика знает, что заглядываться на клиенток непрофессионально. Но Вика ничего не может с собой поделать.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Гендерсвитч избирательный по велению левой пятки автора :) Пхичит, например, остался мужчиной, потому что мне греет душу возможность его межгендерной дружбы с Юри; загадочный мужик Криса тоже остался мужиком джаст бикоз, хотя Крис - нет.

Новенькая из тех, думает Виктория, кто приходит на пробное занятие, чтобы потом никогда не вернуться в зал. Максимум — берет абонемент на месяц, а по его окончании пропадает навсегда. В свободной футболке и мешковатых спортивных штанах, она несмело маячит в дверном проеме, ожидая, пока «старички» — сплошь в обтягивающих легинсах и открывающих живот топах — займут свои места, и близоруко щурится.

Натянув профессиональную улыбку, Вика подходит, чтобы поздороваться, представиться и провести краткий инструктаж. Все как всегда: «Степ-аэробикой уже занимались? Нет? Ничего страшного, это несложно, главное — наступайте на степ всей стопой и не расстраивайтесь, если что-то не получается. Ни в коем случае не останавливайтесь и делайте хотя бы бейсик степ, если не будет получаться вообще ничего».

Новенькая молча кивает, а в ответ на Викин дежурный вопрос «Чего вы хотите добиться с помощью тренировок?», потупившись, отвечает, что хочет похудеть. Вика окидывает ее профессиональным взглядом: нормальная женская фигура, все на месте и ничего лишнего. Не всем же быть тощими («Стройными и подтянутыми, мама!»), как она сама. Подкачать пресс и попу — и вообще конфетка будет, мужчины в очередь начнут выстраиваться. Да и почему, собственно, только мужчины?

Тряхнув челкой, Вика предлагает новенькой занять свободное место в последнем ряду: «Вот здесь, да. Мы в шахматном порядке стоим, чтобы я всех видела в зеркале». Наугад выбрав диск, она включает музыку, и из динамиков раздается “I Kissed a Girl” в ритмичной обработке.

К удивлению Вики, новенькая не путается в ногах и схватывает связку — не самую простую, Вика сегодня решила никого не щадить — буквально на лету, а к концу кардио-разминки даже не выглядит запыхавшейся. Но настоящий сюрприз Вику поджидает под конец тренировки, когда во время растяжки новенькой спокойно дается и прямая складка, и широкая, и, наверное, много бы еще что далось, но усаживать эту группу в шпагат Вика не собирается.

После тренировки новенькая выходит из зала первой, и Вика провожает ее удивленным взглядом, напрочь забыв спросить о впечатлениях от занятия. Да что там — она даже имя спросить забыла. Тоже мне, тренер.

* * *  
Зовут новенькую Юри — это Вика выяснила у администратора. «Это значит лилия», — просвещает Вику администратор, в свободное время посещающий курсы японского языка. «Угу, а еще это жанр аниме, который сыграл огромную роль в становлении моей сексуальности», — думает Вика, но вслух не говорит. Да и вообще, наверняка эта Юри другими иероглифами пишется.

Она приходит на следующее занятие, а потом еще на одно, и еще на одно, через месяц продлевает абонемент на полгода, а Вика ловит себя на том, что все чаще поглядывает на Юри в зеркале и думает, как бы хорошо было переодеть ее из мешковатых штанов и объемной футболки в обтягивающие легинсы и отрывающий живот топ.

Чего Вика совершенно не понимает — так это что Юри делает в группе для начинающих. Ей бы гораздо больше пользы принесли занятия в группе уровнем повыше, но отпускать Юри из своей группы Вика эгоистично не хочет. Как ни прискорбно это признавать, хваленый Викин иммунитет к сильным и гибким телам вдруг куда-то испарился, а вот профессионализм — еще не совсем, поэтому на свидание она Юри не зовет. Не ровен час еще в домогательствах обвинят.

— А теперь медленно наклоняемся вперед, спину держим ровно и стараемся дотянуться животом до бедер, — говорит Вика и, подавая пример, утыкается лбом в колени, чтобы не смотреть в зеркало.

* * *  
В ночной клуб Вику затаскивает, конечно же, Крис. По утрам Крис ведет йогу, по вечерам — танцы на пилоне, а как минимум раз в неделю устраивает на танцполе демонстрацию своих обширных и разнообразных навыков, исключительно для поддержания формы и самооценки (дома Крис ждут кот, жених и смузи из сельдерея).

Еще Крис не теряет надежды во время одной из вылазок в клуб устроить личную жизнь Вики, но та уже практически отчаялась найти девушку, с которой можно будет поговорить о чем-то, кроме схемы тренировок и правильного питания: за фасад, на котором горит большая неоновая надпись «Фитнес-тренер», мало кто пытается заглянуть. И правда, зачем пытаться, когда фасад весь из себя привлекательный и спортивный.

Впрочем, сегодня Вика думает, что вылазка в клуб может пойти ей на пользу: надо как-то выбросить Юри из головы, пока не пришлось меняться группами с другим тренером. Крис тянет Вику за руку, кивает — смотри, мол. И Вика смотрит на девушку в коротком черном платье, расшитом камнями, которая танцует с такой самоотдачей, будто находится сейчас не в клубе, а в собственной спальне, включив музыку на полную громкость. Так, как будто ей нет никакого дела до окружающих.

Поворот — и юбка взлетает, поддразнивая ярко-алой подкладкой. Вика, не выдержав, допивает свой коктейль одним глотком и сует бокал в руку Крис:

— Подержи.

Крис подмигивает и что-то говорит — наверняка отпускает какое-то пошлое замечание — но Вика ее не слышит. Протиснувшись сквозь толпу, она застывает буквально в паре сантиметров от девушки — еще не касаясь, но так, чтобы не подумали, будто она тут случайно мимо проходила. Та оборачивается — и через секунду Вика обнаруживает себя с полными руками Юри.

— Юри?

Удивительно, как сразу-то не узнала — ведь не первый месяц уже наблюдает за тем, как Юри двигается. Но сложно в этой девушке в вызывающем платье и с распущенными волосами узнать серую мышку из спортзала в мешковатой одежде и с вечным пучком на затылке.

— Виктория! Я так рада тебя здесь видеть.

— Вика. Можно просто Вика.

— Хорошо. Просто Вика, — улыбается Юри.

Улыбка у нее совершенно потрясающая. Вика ощущает руки Юри у себя на талии и, позволив увлечь себя в танец, прикрывает глаза и пытается увязать два таких непохожих образа в один.

* * *  
Сколько они уже танцуют, Вика не знает. Помнит только, что Крис уже уехала домой к коту, жениху и смузи из сельдерея, предварительно заставив их с Юри выпить по стакану воды, а смуглый друг Юри, с которым она пришла в клуб («Просто друг, мы квартиру вместе снимаем. Он мне как брат!»), убедившись, что у них все под контролем, растворился в толпе.

Точнее, под контролем у них все было пять минут назад, потому что сейчас Вика уже ничегошеньки не контролирует. Ее с совершенно неожиданным напором прижали к стене в каком-то из укромных уголков клуба, губы Юри у нее на шее, а рука осторожно, но настойчиво пробирается под Викину майку.

В любой другой ситуации Вика бы думала: «Если сейчас она что-нибудь скажет про мой стальной пресс — убью на хрен», но сейчас она, похоже, готова простить Юри самые банальные комплименты и, поступившись всеми принципами, позволить себя трахнуть прямо тут, у стены. Тем более, стена в ее фантазиях уже фигурировала — правда, стена душа в их спортклубе, но когда вселенная исполняет наши желания, она далеко не всегда опускается до деталей. А Вика не привередлива.

Но Юри не разменивается на сомнительные комплименты — похоже, действия она предпочитает словам. У губ Юри вкус шампанского, а Вике отчаянно хочется, чтобы — без шампанского, чтобы только Юри. Но, может, в другой раз — у них же будет другой раз, правда?

А пока Вика проводит рукой по густым черным волосам, путаясь пальцами в локонах, нащупывает молнию на спинке платья — конечно, расстегивать ее сейчас она не рискнет, но мысль «Я знаю, как оно снимается» почему-то вызывает приступ безудержной радости. Юри зеркалит движение и проводит рукой по спине Вики под майкой, нащупывая застежку лифчика.

— Юри!

Вика с трудом сдерживает разочарованный стон: смуглый сосед Юри, имени которого она не запомнила, видимо, блюдет честь подруги, а как иначе объяснить его появление? Юри отскакивает от Вики, как ошпаренная, и оправляет юбку, залившись запоздалым румянцем.

— Прости, я обещала Пхичиту, что домой поеду с ним.

Она позволяет другу утащить себя за руку на свежий воздух, а Вика так и остается у стены — как дура, с размазанной помадой и расстегнутым лифчиком.

* * *  
На следующий день Вика усилием воли подавляет желание перевесить свои группы на Крис, сославшись на плохое самочувствие, и все-таки выходит на работу. Юри впервые за все время на занятие не приходит. И на следующее. И на следующее.


	2. Chapter 2

Страдать пассивно Вика не умеет — мороженое, винище, мелодрамы и поплакать в Маккачина в кризисных ситуациях не помогают совершенно, она уже пробовала. Поэтому Вика до блеска драит квартиру, стирает накопившуюся одежду (и слегка напрягается, выяснив, что спортивных лосин у нее больше, чем юбок и джинсов вместе взятых — кажется, пора что-то делать с жизненными приоритетами) и расставляет все книги и диски сначала по цвету, а потом по алфавиту.

Но и это не помогает — внутри все равно кипят разочарование и злость (на себя? Юри? Пхичита? Обстоятельства? Вика не знает). Что ж, всегда есть тренажерный зал: там можно выпустить пар, и никто не попытается залезть в душу. Помогает, правда, ровно до того момента, пока не перестаешь заниматься, но Вика рада и этому.

Крис вытаскивает ее из тренажерки чуть ли не за шкирку, усаживает на скамью в тренерской раздевалке и как бы между прочим интересуется:

— Напомни, что ты своим группам любишь говорить про трицепс?

— Трицепс — мышца сильная, но ленивая, — послушно отвечает Вика, не понимая, к чему клонит подруга.

— Вот ты у нас, Виктория, прямо как трицепс, — отрезает Крис. — Сильная, но ленивая. Вместо того чтобы сублимировать в тренажерке, пошла бы и попросила Эмиля найти в базе телефон твоей Юри.

— Она не моя Юри, — вяло протестует Вика. — И я не буду использовать служебную информацию в личных целях.

На самом деле она уже узнала у Эмиля фамилию Юри и нашла ее в Фейсбуке, но то ли у страницы строгие настройки приватности, то ли Юри ее просто не ведет. В списке друзей обнаружился Пхичит, но к нему на страницу Вика не полезла — это уже попахивало сталкингом.

Ну вот, допустим, свяжется она с Юри — и что? Что сказать человеку, который явно считает произошедшее между ними ошибкой и из-за этого ее избегает?

— Святая Вика, — вздыхает Крис. — Когда перестанешь себя жалеть и решишь что-то с этим делать — ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Крис тоже не верит в мороженое, винище и мелодрамы, поэтому жалости от нее не дождешься. Ну и ладно. Не очень-то и хотелось.

* * *  
Вика, конечно, может быть адски упрямой, зато Крис может быть чертовски настойчивой.

— У нас командировка! — радостно заявляет она, врываясь в Викину квартиру. Вика мысленно проклинает тот день, когда сделала для Крис дубликат ключа. — Едем на фитнес-конвенцию. Приглашения и билеты уже есть, гостиница забронирована, осталось собрать вещи.

Как бы Вике ни хотелось возмутиться чисто из принципа, приходится признать, что идея с фитнес-конвенцией заманчивая: смена обстановки, новые знакомства и предлог под завязку забить свое расписание тренировками, чтобы меньше времени оставалось на всякие ненужные мысли. Почему бы, в самом деле, не съездить и не развеяться — ну что, в самом деле, может случиться за эти три дня?

Случается Юри.

Про себя Вика называет ее «Юри номер три»: на ней облегающие капри и кокетливо открывающая лямку спортивного топа футболка на одно плечо, а волосы собраны в тугой хвост на затылке. Но эта та же Юри, что была в зале, и та же Юри, что была в клубе. Вика узнает и ее близорукий прищур, и обычно спрятанную под мешковатой футболкой фигуру (Вика до сих пор не избавилась от фантомного ощущения ее изгибов под своими ладонями), и манеру двигаться.

Крис тоже заметила Юри и теперь виснет на TRX-петлях, сотрясаясь от беззвучного смеха. Спланировать такое не под силу даже ей, поэтому она просто радуется невероятному совпадению и тому, что внесла свою лепту в происки вселенной, вытащив Вику на эту конвенцию.

— Это судьба, Никифорова, — драматично шепчет Крис, и Юри вдруг оборачивается — то ли услышав Крис, то ли почувствовав Викин взгляд.

Вид у нее, как… Вика очень не любит английское выражение про оленя в свете фар, но, пожалуй, именно оно сейчас описывает Юри лучше всего. Ну что Вика такого сделала, чтобы заслужить эту тщательно сдерживаемую панику во взгляде? Кто тут кого поматросил и бросил вообще?

Собрав остатки самообладания, она кивает Юри так, как кивнула бы любой встреченной на фитнес-конвенции коллеге. Юри после секундного колебания кивает в ответ и принимается регулировать длину TRX-петель. Инструктор начинает мастер-класс.

Всю тренировку Вика занимается тем, что теряет равновесие — и душевное, и физическое. Потому что прямо перед собой надо смотреть, а не коситься на Юри — собранную, натянутую, как тетива лука.

После мастер-класса Юри первой выскальзывает из зала, пока остальные, обступив инструктора, бомбардируют его вопросами. Вика спешит за ней в раздевалку и вместо того, чтобы крикнуть «Юри!» или «Постой!», просто зажимает Юри между собой и дверцей шкафчика, как школьный задира — забитого ботаника. И чего она пытается этим добиться? Еще сильнее испугать? Соблазнить? Напомнить Юри тот вечер в клубе, когда к стене была прижата Вика?

— Хочешь спросить, что я делаю на мероприятии для тренеров? — спрашивает Юри.

А и правда, что? Об этом Вика в своих душевных метаниях как-то не задумалась, а стоило бы, потому что появление Юри в ее группе для начинающих теперь кажется еще более странным. Не то сталкинг, не то промышленный шпионаж.

Промышленный шпионаж. Придет же такое в голову.

— И это тоже, — отвечает Вика. У Юри растрепалась челка, а футболка снова сползла с одного плеча, поэтому собраться с мыслями непросто, но поговорить им действительно не помешает.

— Можно, я сначала переоденусь?

Вика отступает, вежливо отворачивается — хотя чего она там не видела в женских раздевалках — и старается не смотреть на Юри даже тогда, когда та проходит мимо нее в душ, завернувшись в полотенце.

* * *  
Пока Вика раздумывала, где бы им поговорить (в лобби гостиницы — слишком людно и шумно, в Викином номере — определенно не лучшая идея, хотя и заманчивая), Юри решила за нее, и теперь они сидят в «Старбаксе». Здесь достаточно комфортно для долгого разговора, но недостаточно уединенно и романтично для свидания — только это и помогает Вике как-то сосредоточиться на реальности.

Юри смотрит на Вику через стекла очков в синей оправе (Юри номер четыре? Да сколько их?), крутит в пальцах то кончик французской косы, то шнурок толстовки, и рассказывает, рассказывает… О том, как в детстве занималась балетом, но из-за изменения фигуры в подростковом возрасте пришлось бросить. О том, как в колледже дважды в семестр заедала стресс от экзаменов, а потом ненавидела свое отражение в зеркале.

О том, как Пхичит нашел в интернете видео Вики (да, вспоминает Вика, было дело; она сняла несколько, а потом завязала с видеоблогингом, решив, что из нее не выйдет вторая Джейн Фонда или Джиллиан Майклз), и они повернули жизнь Юри на сто восемьдесят градусов: приведя себя в форму, она взяла академотпуск в колледже и выучилась на фитнес-тренера, надеясь помочь другим так, как помогла ей Вика.

— Но это сложно, понимаешь? Не держать себя в форме, к этому быстро привыкаешь. А мотивировать других людей, зажигать их. Пхичит говорит, у меня хорошо получается, а у меня каждый раз ощущение, что я самозванка, которая обманывает свою группу.

Вика знает, потому что Вика — не вечный двигатель, которым ее считают все, кроме, пожалуй, Крис. А еще Вика знает, что такое ненавидеть свое отражение в зеркале (хотя у худых людей нет проблем с самооценкой и восприятием своего тела, это всем известно, твердит в ее голове греческий хор из дальних родственников и шапочных знакомых).

— И ты пришла к нам… — начинает Вика.

Юри опускает глаза и смотрит в свой стакан с нетронутым пряным чаем латте, словно надеется увидеть там ответ на еще не заданный Викой вопрос.

— За вдохновением, наверное. Я увидела в Фейсбуке рекламу вашего клуба и подумала — может, если я схожу на твое занятие, то пойму, как надо вести свои.

Вика хочет сказать: ой, не с того человека ты берешь пример, Юри. Тебе не фальшивой бодростью и хохмами про трицепсы надо людей заряжать, а своей энергией и уверенностью, которые ты прячешь так глубоко, что сама забываешь об их существовании.

Вика много чего хочет сказать, но не может найти слов — слишком ошеломлена своей ролью в чужой жизни.

Поэтому Вика ожидаемо садится в лужу и переводит тему, спросив про клуб. «Ты хоть помнишь?»

— Помню, конечно, — улыбается Юри. Не той лучезарной улыбкой, которую Вике посчастливилось увидеть той ночью, а другой — теплой, наполовину смущенной, наполовину мечтательной. — Просто… понимаешь, я ведь на самом деле не такая. Там было… шампанское, атмосфера. Легко делать вид, что ты — другой человек. Но вообще я обычная. Скучная.

Ты именно такая, хочет сказать Вика. Ты необычная. Ты разная. Я хочу узнать тебя поближе.

— Ты дашь мне свой номер телефона? — спрашивает она, но тут же поправляется: — Нет, давай лучше я тебе оставлю свой. Вдруг у тебя будут какие-то вопросы. По проведению тренировок. Или вообще.

Или свободный вечер.

Юри не отказывается.


End file.
